Total Preston Island
by prestoncampbell2001
Summary: Welcome to my new reality show, and see how it'll be when I encourage 24 campers fighting it out for 1'000'000 dollars.
1. Chapter 1

There was a 15 year old teenager sitting in his chair in his office. He was kind of average height and weight. He had brown hair, blue eyes, glasses, a green jacket, orange shorts, and black sneakers. He was writing his papers for his new show, until the sadistic Total Drama host Chris Mclean came in and got very mad.

"Alright Mr. Campbell, I will not allow you to cancel MY show and replace it with your childish junk." He complained. The teen looked at him with a serious look on his face. "Look Mclean, I've had it with you. Your torturing days are over now, you have caused enough drama. You've turned Ezekiel and Dakota into monsters, you flushed Cameron with his injuries, you got Dave heart broken, and you even don't mind Shawn getting eaten by a bear." He yelled with Chris jumping back. "That's the whole drama of the show." He replied. The teen got very angry and picked up his cell phone. "I'm sorry, you left me no other choice." He said with Chris getting nervous. He began to diel in 911 to take Chris away for good. "Wait, we can talk this over. I can be a better host." He said while shaking. 2 guards approach him and cuff him. "Too late Mclean, from now on, Total drama, will be Total Preston. I'll treat the campers with lots of care withier you like it or not." He replied. "Take him away boys." He pointed the guards out the door. Chris begged for him to have another chance, but the teenager known as Preston Campbell didn't care for him, and he knew the campers would be pleased with him in jail for the rest of his life. He picked up his phone again, and calls Chef Hatchet. "Chef, since this is my show now, you are fired, and my girlfriend will take over your spot for much better food, goodbye." He said as he hung up very quickly. Leaving Chef wailing. "Alright, time to pick out the cast, and the island. The fans will love this show more than his show. 3 new campers will join in, some from Total Drama will join, and even some from other universes will also get a chance to compete. I'll show I'm a much better host. I'm caring, nice, but sometimes I do like drama." He said to himself getting back to his paperwork.

 **Hey guys, I'm writing a new Total Drama Story, but Chris is not the host if you read. The teen in the story is ME. I'll be the host of the new show Total Preston Island. There will be 24 campers on the show which I'll reveal in episode one which will be out very soon. See you then. Be sure to tell me how you feel about this new show. See you in Episode 1.**


	2. Character Introductions

The camera turns on and shows a sparkling lake. With a big dock in front of a big beautiful island. When suddenly, the teen you seen last chapter appeared. I forgot to mention, he was 5'10, and was voice by me in a teenaged, kind off soft voice.

"Welcome, we're coming to you live right here at Camp Everblue, somewhere in the islands of Canada. I'm your young, but kind-hearted host, Preston Campbell." The teen said with a smile. "Dropping off the very first season of my new reality show. Right now!"

The camera then panned to Preston walking down the dock, as he explains how his show will go. "Here's how it goes. 24 campers have signed up to spend at least 8 weeks here on this wonderful and lovely summer camp. Some you already knew, some from other shows, and even 3 new boys joining in. Every few days, one team will win an award, will the other team watches one of their own walk the walk of shame, which is this dock. Take a ride on the loser boat, don't mean to sound mean. And unless for one of the voted off players, will rejoin. While the rest will leave Total Preston Island, for good."

It then pans to the elimination ceremony where Preston stalks to talk about the elimination. "Their fate will be decided here, where each week, all but one camper will receive, a marshmallow." He takes a marshmallow from the fire pit and eats it. "In the end, one will remain, and will be rewarded with 1'000'000 dollars, and a big fortune. This may sound like Total Drama, but I'm nothing like Chris Mclean. I may like drama, but I'm certainly not sadistic. On the other hand I got him arrested. Anyway, unlike Total Drama, there will be nicer food, more safer challenges, but will be grizzly bears, and snakes, and stuff. But forget that until later."

The pan then goes to Preston back on the dock saying his final words before the intro. "Who will take home the million? Find out here, right now on, Total... Preston... Island."

 **I don't want to spoil the contestants in the intro, but I will update it in the next chapter. The theme song is just like Total Drama Island all the way through.**

The camera turns back on and remains on Preston still standing on the dock waiting for his fellow campers. It then goes to a close up to his face as he smiles and says "Welcome back to Total Preston Island. Alright then, time to meet the 24 lucky chaps to come on this resort. You may know some of them from Total Drama then."

The scene goes to the first contestant coming off the boat. It was Sonata Dusk from Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. "Sonata, what's up." The young host says then Sonata runs to him and puts her arms around his neck. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Host." She said in excitement. "Wow, you're much younger than that other man." She then walks to the other side of the dock as Preston looks back at her with a weird look on his face.

Another boat leaves as the second camper known as Tyler from Total Drama arrives holding his bags and walking to Preston. "Tyler!" Preston said as Tyler come right to him. "Yo, Preston Campbell, how's it going?" He said putting down his bags and giving the host a high five. "Hey, aren't you a little too young to be a host?" Tyler then picks up his bags as we walks to the other side to join Sonata. "Well, I may be 15, but I did get Chris fired, you happy?" He replied as Tyler gave him a thumbs up. Sonata looks at him a waves. Tyler waves back until one of his bags falls on his foot, he started screaming in agony. Sonata chuckled a little.

The next contestant arrives which is Samey/Sammy also from Total Drama. "Afternoon Sammy." Preston greeted to the cheerleading twin. Sammy was surprised whey the young host didn't call her Samey, so she went over to him and gave him a big hug, which caused him to blush. "I thought you never would accept me, but I never think you call me Sammy." She squealed. "No problem, you must be happy that Amy isn't here." He replied in embarrassment, as Sammy got more excited and hugged him tighter, and she even kissed his cheek which'd caused him to faint with his face red. Sammy giggled as she carried her bags to the others. "He called me Sammy." She said to herself, as Preston gets up and rubs the back of his head, as the next contestant arrives.

The fourth camper was one of the new contestants. He had shaggy red hair that goes to his neck, had purple eyes, a purple baseball cap, an indigo shirt, red pants. and light blue shoes. He was 5'8, and average weight. "Preston Campbell! What's going on man." He said giving the host a fist-bump. "Indigo, welcome to my new show dude." The host replied. He smiled as he walked to the others and gave them a thumbs up, along with a high five from Tyler.

"Everyone, here's Emma's little sister, Kitty!" The host said to the others and viewers as she pointed to Kitty who was contestant #5. "Hi, okay, you must be the young teenaged host of Total Preston Island," she said pointing to him with a smile. "Yep, I'm Preston Campbell, a very nice, intelligent, and artistic young man, who loves reality." He replied smiling back. She putted her arm around Preston's neck and took a selfie with him. Kitty looked at her phone at her selfie and back at Preston. "Aren't you handsome in this one." She said as Preston chuckled a little, and she went to the others.

The next contestant was Taylor from The Ridonculous Race. She had a mean look on her face. "Taylor!" The host said as the cranky lady walked past him looking all mean. "Pfft, like I'm gonna enjoy this anyway." She said to herself.

There was soon Alice in Wonderland tunes playing. It was from a music player by Jervis Tetch, Aka The Mad Hatter from Batman the animated series. He was still wearing his mad hatter costume. He stepped off the boat with his bags. "Mad Hatter, dude." The host said to him. He looked back at him and lifted his fist. "Why didn't you call me Jervis?" He asked with an evil grin. "Look, your a great Batman villain, I had you on here for more drama. Please don't kill anyone, and if it's ok, I'll stick to calling you Mad Hatter for the rest of the show." He replied. The Hatter rolled his eyes and replied with an okay, as he went to the others.

The next contestant was on the top of his boat smiling and waving. "Ladies and gentleman, Mickey!" Preston yelled until the boat stopped sending Mickey flying. He screamed until he landed in Kitty's arms. Mickey blushed, but Taylor was disappointed to see him, cause she found him to be annoying, along with his twin brother Jay.

Preston chuckled a little, then the next camper was standing behind him. He was another brand new contestant, he was very adorable, he had black short hair, with a pony tail, circular blue eyes, a blue shirt with a hoodie. brown pants, and blue sneakers, he was very short, about one inch taller than Dawn. And he was also average weight. "Welcome to Camp Everblue Bluey." The host said to the 13-year old. He looked around. "What's wrong with him?" Sammy asked. Bluey looked back at the host "So, this is a reality TV series, and is like Total Drama, but no Chris Mclean?" He asked. Preston smiled and replied. "You got it young man." Bluey gave the host a high five and walked to the others. "I love him, look how adorable he is." Sonata said which caused Bluey to blush. "Well, he is cute, but isn't he a little too young to compete?" Kitty asked. Preston looked at Kitty and replied. "Well, there is another 13 year old coming. He'll be fine, along with the other one." Bluey looked at the others, then Indigo jumped in front of him. "Yo, what's up, I'm Indigo." He said giving Bluey a hand shake.

"Contestant #9, is Harold." Preston said as Old Harold came in with his keyboard. "Hey, great to meet you man. I heard you were artist of the year, great work." Harold said giving The host a fist bump. "Thanks man, I knew my pictures were masterpieces." He replied smiling. "I heard that. His art teacher told him that his character creations are outstanding." Tyler said to the others. "Lucky, I bet this show is another one of his top masterpieces." Bluey replied. "Man, this is a beautiful island here. And I think I seen Tyler before on Total Drama Island and World Tour." Harold said as he went to the others and gave Tyler a high five. "Great to see you again dude." Tyler said to him.

The next contestant arrives which is Doopie, from Planet Dolan. "Hi everyone. And hello to you Mr. Campbell." She said in a joyful voice. Bluey gasped and saw her blonde hair sparkle. "Alright, here's camper #10, Doopie, is joining us." Preston said giving the young lady high five. "It's so great to be here." She replied walking to the others. "Hi, I'm Bluey." Bluey said trying to act like a gentleman. "Hi Blues." Doopie replied, which caused Bluey to blush. "You're in love, aren't you kid." Indigo said which made the younger teen look away in embarrassment. "He is really cute." Doopie said.

The next camper arrives Which is Aria Blaze. "Our next camper is, Sonata's sister, Aria!" Preston said. "You're letting Sonata in this to?" Aria asked as she walked past him. "Yea, what's the problem?" He replied "Nothing, it's just I don't want her to get in my way." She replied back. Sonata glared at her sister, and she glared back at her.

"The next contestant was Alice May from Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorperated. "Here's Alice everyone." Preston said as Alice walked past him with a hand shake. "Thanks for having me Preston Campbell, I promise I'll try my best." She said walking to the others.

Then Bridgette from Total Drama arrived. "Surfer chick, Bridgette. Welcome to my new reality show." Preston said offering Bridgette a high five. She instead gives him a hug. "Thanks for inviting me Preston, I'll be sure to win for my boyfriend Geoff." She said walking to the others.

The next contestant arrives and was the third and final new contestant. He was about the same height as Topher. He wore a military outfit, which included a military hat, sweat shirt, orange pants, black shows, brown shaggy hair that was pretty long in the front covering his ears. And his eyes black. "Kevin, what's happening man." Preston said offering the military cadet a high five as well. Kevin crossed his arms and gave the young man a mean look. "I don't play games like this kid." He said in a serious tone, which caused Taylor to giggle. "Ok." Preston said putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder, and explaining. "Look dude, I know you don't get along that much. Military Schooled your whole life, raised by furious people, which seemed to still care for you. Just don't do anything stupid and try not to get kicked off to early alright." Kevin walked past him and replied. "Yes sir." With a solute.

Then Cody arrived. "Cody, the Code-ster, the Code-Mi-Ster!" The host said giving him a high five. "Dude, it's so awesome to be hear yo. It seems way cooler from Total Drama. So many ladies here, sweet." Cody said walking past the ladies with a gentleman like style.

The next camper to step foot is Victoria Best from Wordgirl. She has an evil grin on her face, as she walked past Preston. "Victoria. Nice, glad you can make it." He said to her. Cody lifted his hand for a high five, but instead she smacked it. "Ow!" Cody said holding his now smacked hand. "Why did you do that?" Victoria looked at him and replied. "I don't need high fives, I'm the best at introductions."

The 16th Camper was The Home-schooled, now cured, Ezekiel. He was all cured from being feral after Chris was arrested. He looked down in sadness. He walked to Preston looking down all the way. "Ezekiel, what's wrong?" He asked. "Sigh, it's nothing eh. It's just it took months to cure me, and I just know I'm gonna be first out again. I just know it." He replied. Preston felt bad for the country boy so he walked and gave him a hug. "You don't deserve this much hate Zeke, you **are** awesome to me. I felt really bad for you. I'm not like Chris, I care for the campers, and I'm sure you'll get far this time." He explained as Ezekiel smiled a little. "Thanks, no one has ever been so nice to me like that before yo." He said walking to the others. Preston looked at the others and said "Please, take care of him." The others looked at him and back to Zeke.

"Oh look, here comes Fluttershy." The host said as the pink haired girl from the Equestria Girls series came. He helped her down by taking her hand. "Thank you." She said walking to the others. "Oh look Sonata, it's one of the main six." Aria whispered to Sonata. "I know right," She replied.

The next camper was Junior from the Ridonculous race. "Oh, I see what you mean by another 13 year old." Tyler said as Junior got of the boat. "Welcome to the island, Dwayne Junior." Preston said giving the young man a high five. "Thanks Preston this is awesome, I'll be sure to win for my dad." He replied walking to the others. He walked to the others and gave some of them a high five.

The 21st contestant was Terry from What's new Scooby-doo. "Terry, girl. How're you doing." Preston said to her as she got off her boat with her bags. "Thank you so much for inviting me, I need some time away from Chris." She replied. "I know right, Chris Mclean was a big jerk." Ezekiel said. "I mean my sister Chris." She replied to him.

Then Courtney came from the Total Drama Series. "Yo Courtney." Preston said, Courtney gave him a mad glare. "Are you serious, I know Chris was bad, but a teenaged host?" She complained. "Look, I know you're still upset. But Chris was arrested, I'm a nice person than him. Just give me a chance." He said, Courtney rolled her eyes and said whatever and went to the others.

The next camper was Tom, from the Ridonculous Race. "This is Tom, welcome to Total Preston Island big guy." He said giving Tom a fist bump. "Thanks little man, this is awesome." He replied. "You see, I picked you based on how great yours, and Jen's blog is." He said to him. "Thanks, I'll be sure to win for Jen." He replied walking to the others. "Yo, nice clothes." Ezekiel said. "Thanks man." Tom replied. "Did you buy them online or something eh?" He asked to Tom. "Uh, yes, You need to look your best on TV." He replied which resulted in Zeke giving him a thumbs up. Tyler looked at him and patted his shoulder.

"Hey everyone, Noah!" Preston yelled as Noah, the final contestant walked off the boat. "Yea, sure, I'll be sure to win for Emma." He said smiling. "Hey, That's what I'm gonna do as well." Kitty replied. "First things first," Preston quickly explained "We need a group photo. Everyone on the edge of the dock. Don't worry, this one is stable for all of you." Then the campers all walked to the other side of the dock, as Preston jumped on the boat with a camera. The campers get to their poses, Tom, Indigo, Terry, Aria, Harold, Kitty, Mad Hatter, and Tyler were at top. Noah, Bluey, Doopie, Fluttershy, Alice, Courtney, Taylor, and Mickey were in the middle. And Sonata, Bridgette, Cody, Junior, Ezekiel, Victoria, Kevin, and Sammy on the bottom. Preston raised his camera and said. "Alright 1, 2, 3, everyone say, Everblue!" Everyone shouted Everblue as Preston took the picture with everyone giving their best smile. "Perfect! Alright everyone, follow me to the bonfire, I'll organize the teams for all of you." Preston explained as the camera faded to black.

 **This is part one of Episode 1. Stay tuned for part 2. Comment to see what you think about the campers.**


	3. Intro

(Theme Song) **Like I said, it's very like Total Drama. The full theme song.**

Camera come out of a pipe, tree, and trash can and on to the main theme song.

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_**

 ** _You_ _guys are on my mind._**

It goes down the cliff to the water

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_**

It then shows Ezekiel accidently farting up gas.

 ** _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

Doopie cupped her hands on Bluey's cheeks as he blushed hard, until they hear Ezekiel's fart from the water.

 ** _I wanna be famous._**

Indigo was behind Aria, she looks back at him as he runs off with embarrassment. Taylor laughs but stops as she saw Mad Hatter glaring at her crossing his arms.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun,_**

Alice and Terry were talking in a raft until they fall off a waterfall.

 ** _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

Kevin is seen picking his nose, as Alice and Terry fall from behind him. He shows his muscles.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

Kevin then gets pushed and dragged by Sonata on a vine. They both crash land in the confessional booth as Fluttershy drops on the floor

 ** _I'll get there one day._**

Emily is seen kissing both Noah and Cody on the cheek for them enjoying her cooking

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

Courtney is seen staring at Harold then he runs out the door until he trips on top of Tyler. As Bridgette and Sammy helped them both up.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

Tom is seen spraying tan on him.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Victoria is then doing gymnastics in front of the camera as she throws her baton in the air as it then turns into night.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Mickey and Kitty were then seen glaring at each other as they were in love. Until Junior pops up to their surprise.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

The whole cast including the host and Emily were singing the final course.

 **See you in Episode 1 Tell me who you think will win, and who you think will be voted off first.**


	4. Episode 1 The Adventure Begins

**When we last left off, we met our 24 campers battling for the million dollars. Let's see who's gonna be on what team, and what the team names are.**

The camera turns back on and shows Preston explaining the game to the players. "This is Camp Everblue, your new home for about 8 weeks. The people sitting or standing near you will be your competition, your cabin mates, and maybe even your friends or crushes." He explained to the players. They all look at each other with either glares or glances. "The campers who manages to stay on Total Preston Island the longest without getting eliminated, will win 1'000'000 dollars." He continued. "Yea, yea, gonna be just like the original Total Drama but with a much lamer host." Courtney complained "Look, this is gonna be different from Total Drama, less painful, but just a little painful, less disgusting food, and even better cabins, or should I say mansions." He replied. "Mansions?" Some of the campers said. "Yep, they will not be cabins in Total Preston, instead you all will get to enjoy your own team mansions and even get to sleep together, with great food service." He replied pointing to two big mansions, one red one blue. The campers cheered and some even hugged Preston. "Thanks Preston, this is gonna be a great show." Bluey said. "Yea, but I just wanna know what we'll be eating. And who's the chef?" Noah asked. "You'll see Noah." Preston replied getting out a sheet of paper with the teams. "Alright, unlike Total Drama, and like the original Survivor, you all will get team buffs. If you're eliminated, first you have to give me your buff, walk to the boat, and you can say you're final words to the audience. Alright, when I call your name out, I'll throw you a red buff. Put it on, and go stand over there. It doesn't matter where you put it on at." Preston explained.

Sammy: Puts it around her breasts.

Bluey: Puts it around his forehead

Doopie: Puts it around her breasts.

Cody: Puts it around his forehead.

Victoria: Puts it on her wrist

Sonata: Puts it around her forehead.

Fluttershy: Puts it around her breasts

Ezekiel: Puts it around his neck.

Junior: Puts it around his forehead.

Indigo: Puts it around his neck.

Aria: Puts it on her wrist

and Noah: Puts it on his wrist.

"From this point on, you will be officially known as." Preston said tossing Zeke a red banner revealing a big red dragon breathing fire and flames. "The Fire Dragons!"

"Yo, that's pretty creative eh." Ezekiel said. "Thank Zeke my man." Preston replied. "Now the rest of you will always wear blue."

Mad Hatter: Puts it around his neck

Alice: Puts it around her breasts

Tom: Puts it on his wrist

Terry: Puts it on her wrist

Tyler: Puts it on his wrist

Mickey: Puts it around his forehead.

Kitty: Puts it around her breasts

Taylor: Puts it on her wrist

Kevin: Puts it around his neck

Courtney: Puts it around her breasts

Harold: Puts it around his forehead.

and Bridgette: Puts it around her neck.

"You guys will officially be known as." Preston said throwing Tom a blue banner which revealed a Giant blue eagle flying out of the water. "The Water Eagles!"

"Awesome, even though eagles don't live in the water. Still cool." Tom said smiling.

"Alright chaps." Preston said. "Just like Total Drama, you guys will be competing in challenges. While being on live television."

 **Confessional: Preston Campbell The confessional booth was a large blue stall with a video camera in front.**

"Also like the show, you may also head to the new and improved confessional booth and explain your inner thoughts anytime you want. Let the viewers know what you really think."

 **Confessional end**

 **Confessional: Aria**

"Um, alright, I'm not sure why Adagio made me and Sonata do this."

 **Confessional end**

 **Confessional: Doopie**

"Bluey is very cute and adorable. I'm pretty sure he has a little crush on me. He might be smaller and younger then me. Like I'm 16 and he's 13. But we can still be a cute little couple."

 **Confessional end**

 **Confessional: Ezekiel**

"Preston is somehow very nice to everyone. Especially nice to me, weird eh."

 **Confessional end**

"So any questions?" Preston asked "Alright good, now dragons your in the red mansion, eagles your in the blue one."

The scene changes to the fire dragons entering their camping and unpacking. "Wow, look at this mansion." Sonata complimented "Well, it's nice but not as good as my mansion which is the BEST!" Victoria replied. "Um, why do you keep saying best for?" Junior asked. "I don't need to explain to you kid." Victoria replied putting her hand on Junior's shoulder. Meanwhile Ezekiel was carrying Sammy and Fluttershy's bags. "Thank you Ezekiel, your so sweet." Sammy said thanking the country boy. "Well, I want to be a better person this time." Ezekiel replied rubbing the back of his head. "It's very nice of you to carry our bags." Fluttershy said. Meanwhile Indigo, Cody, and Bluey were both unpacking everyone's bags upstairs. "That should do it." Indigo said putting his clothes on his bed. "We still got more to do Indigo." Cody said to him. Indigo looked at the other bags and he fainted. Bluey chuckled. "You're pretty funny Indigo." He said as Indigo got up. The screen then went to black.

The camera turns back on showing Preston smiling to the campers. "He uh Pres." Tom called out. "Is there a fancy spa in this mansion?" Preston looked at Tom and replied. "You're all 13 to 32 years old. With Mad Hatter being the oldest. But yea make yourself at home" Suddenly a loud scream came from the fire dragon's mansion. The camper head inside to see what's going on. "Wow, that girl can scream." Terry said to herself. It was Sonata backing away from a small black spider. "What is that? Kill it, kill it." She said in fear. "SPIIIIIDDDEEEEEEEER!" Mickey yelled as he jumped on a bed. "What a baby." Taylor said. "Kill it, it may have potent venom." Indigo shouted trying to kill the spider. Bluey and Doopie hugged each other in fear, as Sonata hid behind Mickey. When suddenly, Kevin was standing in front of the spider with an axe. He had a serious look on his face. The spider just looked at him as he used his axe to cut the spider in half. "That's the best way to kill a spider." He said smiling to himself. "Isn't that taking a bit too far?" Alice asked Kevin. "No way, I do this all the time in military school, a good bug is a dead bug." He replied.

The scene changes to the mess hall. The chef was Preston's girlfriend and the co host. Her name is Emily Noe. She was an inch taller than Preston, she had brown long hair, brown circular eyes, glasses, a pink shirt, a purple skirt, and lavender boots. 'Welcome to the mess hall darlings." She said. "My name is Emily Noe, I'm Preston's girlfriend and your co-host and chef. I'm a great chef. I'll cook you healthy food like cereal, orange juice, and even salad if your a vegetarian." The campers smiled and took their trays of food. The scene changes to the campers eating their food. Preston comes in to announce the challenge. "Yo, this is some good stuff Pres." Tyler said. "Why thank you sweetheart." Emily replied. "Yea, anyways everyone, your first challenge will begin in 10 minutes. Get your swimsuits on, cause it's almost just like the first challenge of Total Drama." Preston announced. "I think I know what the challenge is gonna be." Harold said to himself.


	5. Episode 2 Redeeming Time Part 1

(Recap)

"Last time on the brand new show, Total Preston Island." Preston recapped. "We met our 24 campers, some from Total Drama, some from other shows, 3 new boys, and even my good friend Ezekiel. They will totally love this ne show better than that sadistic jerk McLain. They gets to live in mansions, and you should stay tuned for the very first challenge, right here on Total Preston Island!"

* * *

(Theme Song)

Camera come out of a pipe, tree, and trash can and on to the main theme song.

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_**

The camera speeds threw the island. Along the way, it showed Preston giving some money to an intern.

 ** _You_ _guys are on my mind._**

It goes down the cliff to the water

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_**

It then shows Ezekiel accidently farting up gas.

 ** _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

Doopie cupped her hands on Bluey's cheeks as he blushed hard, until they hear Ezekiel's fart from the water.

 ** _I wanna be famous._**

Indigo was behind Aria, she looks back at him as he runs off with embarrassment. Taylor laughs but stops as she saw Mad Hatter glaring at her crossing his arms.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun,_**

Alice and Terry were talking in a raft until they fall off a waterfall.

 ** _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

Kevin is seen picking his nose, as Alice and Terry fall from behind him. He shows his muscles.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

Kevin then gets pushed and dragged by Sonata on a vine. They both crash land in the confessional booth as Fluttershy drops on the floor

 ** _I'll get there one day._**

Emily is seen kissing both Noah and Cody on the cheek for them enjoying her cooking

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

Courtney is seen staring at Harold then he runs out the door until he trips on top of Tyler. As Bridgette and Sammy helped them both up.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

Tom is seen spraying tan on him.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Victoria is then doing gymnastics in front of the camera as she throws her baton in the air as it then turns into night.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Mickey and Kitty were then seen glaring at each other as they were in love. Until Junior pops up to their surprise.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

The whole cast including the host and Emily were singing the final course.

* * *

Where we last left off, the contestants were getting ready for their first challenge. They were in their swimsuits. (Bluey has blue trunks with light blue dots) (Indigo has purple and orange striped trunks with swimming-goggles, and he still wore his cap) (Kevin has green stripped trunks and he kept his cap on like Indigo) They were all on top of a big cliff above the lake along with Preston.

"Alright, you might know this challenge from the original Total Drama Island." Preston explained to the campers. "Your first task is to jump off this 100 foot cliff in the lake. me is more safer. You see, when McLain was hosting, he putted in man eating sharks. But this time, there are no sharks, so it's safe to jump." Most of the campers sigh in relief. "What's the fun of this challenge without sharks?" Kevin asked. "Well, I don't want any of you killed, and just like the original challenge, you have to jump in the center ring to own a point. Land outside the ring, you failed. Don't even jump, you get a chicken hat and get back down the cliff. Oh and by the way, this is a two part challenge. So you guys will also have to build a hot tub. The winners of this challenge will get these wheel thingys to easily move their crates." Preston explained. "So Water Eagles, your up first."

"Alright, so who's going first?" Mad Hatter asked. "I'll do it." Alice replied as she dived off the cliff. She landed in the center ring, smiled in her success, and waited for a boat to pick her up.

"Nice, I got to try this out." Mickey said running from a distance to jump. "BELLY FLOP!" He yelled jumping off the cliff. But just landed on his stomach in the ring as Alice putter her hands on her mouth. Mickey moaned in pain until Alice pulled him in the boat. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I guess, thanks." Mickey replied as Alice patted his cheek causing him to blush.

* * *

 **Confessional: Mickey**

"First Kitty now Alice May, boy I may be attracted here." Mickey said blushing.

 **Confessional Mickey End**

* * *

One by one Harold, Terry, Bridgette, and Mad Hatter all jump off the cliff in the ring until Tom was standing on the side of the cliff. "Nu uh. Absolutely not. I'm so not jumping." He said taking a step back. "You scared of getting your clothes wet?" Preston asked. "Yea, I don't want to disappoint my followers and Jen." Tom replied. "It's alright big Thomas." Preston said walking to him. "But I'm afraid it makes you a chicken. So you have to wear this chicken hat for the rest of the day." He then puts a chicken hat on Tom's head. "Oh come on." Tom said walking down the cliff in guilt.

Kevin was next to jump. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kevin yelled as he fell until he hit a bit of the cliff which made him spin and he landed center of the ring. The recent jumpers start to cheer for him as he replied with a solute.

"Alright, for you Lindsay." Tyler said pointing and winking at the camera as he jumped. Until he landed straight on his but. He screamed out loud as birds flew away and some of the campers looked away in horror except for Kevin who was to busy picking his nose. He started to sink.

"Whoa! Did not see that one coming." Preston said. "Excuse me Campbell." Taylor said as she and Courtney were glaring at him. "Me and Taylor here have a reason for not jumping." Courtney finished for her. "We both know that the dragons will fail miserably. Just look at them." She then pointed to the dragons as she gave Taylor a high five. "Alright then." Preston replied putting chicken hats on both of their heads. "Here are your chicken hats." The two girls frowned then went down the cliff together.

"Okay let's see." Preston said looking at his clipboard. "Only one left, who hasn't went yet?" Kitty raised her hand. "I haven't but I think this is going in the scrapbook." She said jumping a taking a selfie then splashed in the water. "Lucky that this is a water proof phone." She said as she got to the bottom.

"Alright, very impressive Kitty." He said with a smile. "Alright Fire Dragons, let's see how you guys do." Preston gave the dragons a thumbs up. "Awesome! Alright you guys, who's going first?" Cody asked. The dragons just looked at each other. "Pfft, sorry. But I'm not doing it." Aria complained. "And why's that pig tails?" Noah asked her. "Your jumping missy." Victoria said pushing her off causing her to scream until she landed in the center ring. Aria looked up at Victoria and got very angry. Victoria soon joined by landing right beside her and smirking.

One by one Doopie, Sonata, Cody, Bluey, Sammy, and Noah jump of to the center ring. But when Indigo dived, he landed outside of the ring. "Oh, sorry Indy, looks like you don't get a point." Preston announced. Indigo looked down in guilt, but the boat pulls up which carried the current dragon jumpers. Bluey lended him his hand and he accepted. He apologized and they forgave him.

"Um, I can't do it, I'm too scared." Fluttershy said in fright as Preston held up a chicken hat. "I'm sorry." Sonata, Cody, and Indigo started acting like chickens.

Fluttershy walked down the cliff as Ezekiel watched her go. "Let's do this Zeke." Junior said giving him a high five and jumped. He landed in the center ring.

"Alright everyone." Preston said in his mega phone. "Only one person left, and that's Ezekiel. You need this jump to win Dragons." He then looked at Ezekiel. "No hard feelings dude." Ezekiel smiled. The dragons started to cheer him on.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ezekiel**

"If I fail this, I know my team will vote me out." Ezekiel said putting his hand on his forehead.

 **Confessional Ezekiel End**

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey**

"You have to feel sorry for Zeke, he deserves better respect." Bluey complained.

 **Confessional Bluey End**

* * *

"I can do this." Ezekiel said to himself. " **I can do this."** He said louder then jumped. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled until he felt a fart coming up. He started to fart really loudly until he landed in the water with a huge splash. The campers were soaked and wet, and it revealed that Ezekiel was dead centered in the ring. "YEAAHHHH!" Bluey yelled. "WOOHOOOO!" Doopie replied. "The winners, The Fire Dragons!" Preston yelled in his megaphone. The dragons started to cheer and congratulate Zeke. "That was awesome Ezekiel." Sammy said as Ezekiel looked around. "What's the matter touts?" Ezekiel's face started to turn red. "Um, I think I just peed my pants." He said. The campers started to get grossed out as it fades to black.

 **See you in part 2, tell me what you think, and who will get the first boot and who will win.**


	6. Episode 2 Redeeming Time Part 2

**When we last left off. Ezekiel recently won the first part of the challenge for his team. The Fire Dragons get the wagons while The Water Peinguins have to push and carry them to their cabins.**

The scene goes to the dragons easily moving their crates tors their cabin, and singing Ol Mc Ezekiel on the way for an extra reward for Zeke.

Meanwhile, the Penguins are either pushing or pulling their crates, until Tom looks at his hands I'm disgust. "Uh nasty, I wouldn't want to get a tetanus infection." He said until Kevin walked to him and pushed him to the side. "Stop being stupid, and help us carry this (censored.)" Kevin said which made the others gasp. This caused Preston to walk in with anger. "Hey, I know you're the millitary dude. But this show allows no swearing!" He said to Kevin. "Why the (censored) not?" Kevin asked giving the host the middle finger. "You know what, I'm gonna cause drama for the fans that WANT drama! How about I just eliminate you right away you potty mouth. You understand me?" Preston angerly said. Kevin got shocked with big eyes and silently nodded. Preston walked away. "Dude, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Tyler asked. "Shut up." Kevin replied as he just continued to push his crate. "You know, that is kind of attractive." Taylor said to herself.

Back with the Dragon, they just got to their cabin. "Hey look, theirs our cabin." Sonata said. "Finally, I need a break." Indigo said dropping to the ground causing all but Victoria and Aria to burst into laughter. "Get up red, your laziness is gonna caste me my win." Victoria demanded forcing Indigo to get up. "You mean **our** win, right Victoria?" Sammy asked. "Well yea, but mostly for me." She replied which cause the other dragons to look at each other in confusion.

A few minutes later, both teams have got their crates to their mansions. The dragons were working together with great teamwork, while the Penguins are having a hard time to work together. In fact some were being lazy. Kitty was taking selfies, Taylor was polishing her nails, and Kevin was popping his pimple, which grossed out both Taylor and Bridgette. 10 minutes later, the teams were finished. Preston was gonna judge their tubs. Preston looked at the dragons tub and gave it a thumbs up. When he got to the Penguins tub, it suddenly feel apart. "Well, I think we have a winner." He announced. "The Fire Dragons!" The dragons started cheering and hugging each other and Ezekiel jumped in joy to not be the first voted off. "Water Penguins, what can I say, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony tonight." He said to the upset. Penguins.

Later, both teams were sitting in the mess hall eating their dinner. "Don't be so sad lollipops. It is sad to see someone go." Emily said to the Penguins. "You know, that I think of it, it should be tall boy, or the girls here cause they're wearing chicken hats." Mad hatter said. "Don't get me on that hatter." Courtney angerly replied. "Whoa whoa, calm down, we all have to decide who's really going." Alice said pushing them away. "I just don't get why we even lost yo. Their the ones with dumb little kids." Kevin complained pointing to the dragon. The younger contestants gasp as well as Ezekiel and Doopie. "What are you talking about millitary schooled?" Courtney asked approaching him along with Bridgette in anger but he didn't even care. "Well, as you might not no, I really hate children." Kevin explained as the younger ones got frightened. "Yo, hey did not just say that." Ezekiel said in shock. "Heck I honestly am in to child abuse. If I have a wife and she's pregnant, I would immediately take her to abortion." He said until Courtney dragged his head to the table. "Oh really? You were a child as well." Bridgette explained. "I-I don't want to explain it." Kevin muffled. "Whoa whoa, leave him be.." Terry explained as Courtney letter him go. "I think he just joking." "But, I wasn't." Kevin replied.

The Penguins were sitting at the elimination ceremony with Preston. "Dude, you were really harsh against those younger kids." Harold said to Kevin. "Water Penguins." Preston explained to the team. "At Total Drama, marshmallows represent life. Just like this show. If I call your name, come and get your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow, must give me their buff, and must immediately head down the walk of shame. And on to the loser boat. That means, you're out of the game, but unless you win the rejoin challenge. You can't come back, EVER. The first marsh goes Harold, Tyler, Kitty, Terry, Tom, Mad Hatter, Alice, Bridgette, Mickey, and surprisingly Courtney".

It all goes down to Taylor and Kevin. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Preston explained.

Taylor and Kevin were both nervous as dramatic music the same from Total Drama elimination plays as they get more scared

"Taylor!" He said holding the final marshmallow Taylor sighed in relief as she went to get her marshmallow, as Kevin had his head down in sadness. "What can I say? Youhad to use the middle finger dude. Not cool" Preston said walking to The millitary boy. "Come bring me your buff, and the Walk of shame is that way bro." Kevin got up wth his bags gave Preston his blue buff from his neck, and walked straight to the boat with a mean look on his face. "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows, you are all safe. For tonight." He explained as the boat was coming to pick up Kevin.

Kevin's Final words: I really think the team made a huge mistake by voting me out first. It really f#cking sucks to be the first person eliminated. I can't wait to see their a##es get owned.

Meanwhile, the dragons were celebrating their ." Bluey said. "And to Ezekiel." Sammy said which made Ezekiel blush in embarrassment.

Preston's finale words for Kevin: We are going on a big adventure, big in fact, it's going to be exciting then Total Drama. When you think of a great player, you wouldn't think Kevin. He swears, grunts, and gives out the middle finger.

Preston then goes to a wall of photos of all the players giving their best smile. In alphabet order.

He hangs Kevin's buff on a hook below Kevin's photo and it goes to flames as the episode ends.

 **22nd Kevin (The Millitary Cadet)**


	7. Episode 3 A Chris Take-Down

(Recap)

Last time on Total Preston Island. Our players had to jump off the cliff in the water. Country boy Ezekiel won for his team for the first time ever. The dragons won flawlessly. At the first elimination, it came down to the obvious 2. Taylor was one of the laziest members as well as one of the top off chickens, while Kevin not only showed off his dirty language, but also illegally said out loud that he's in to child abuse. In the end, the very first camper voted off in the entire Total Preston series and in Total Preston Island, was Kevin, proving that normal people and military cadets don't get along. Who will be the second person eliminated find out here on Total Preston Island.

* * *

(Theme Song)

Camera come out of a pipe, tree, and trash can and on to the main theme song.

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_**

The camera speeds threw the island. Along the way, it showed Preston giving some money to an intern. ** _You_ _guys are on my mind._**

It goes down the cliff to the water

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_**

It then shows Ezekiel accidently farting up gas.

 ** _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

Doopie cupped her hands on Bluey's cheeks as he blushed hard, until they hear Ezekiel's fart from the water.

 ** _I wanna be famous._**

Indigo was behind Aria, she looks back at him as he runs off with embarrassment. Taylor laughs but stops as she saw Mad Hatter glaring at her crossing his arms.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun,_**

Alice and Terry were talking in a raft until they fall off a waterfall.

 ** _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

Kevin is seen picking his nose, as Alice and Terry fall from behind him. He shows his muscles.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

Kevin then gets pushed and dragged by Sonata on a vine. They both crash land in the confessional booth as Fluttershy drops on the floor

 ** _I'll get there one day._**

Emily is seen kissing both Noah and Cody on the cheek for them enjoying her cooking

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

Courtney is seen staring at Harold then he runs out the door until he trips on top of Tyler. As Bridgette and Sammy helped them both up.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

Tom is seen spraying tan on him.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Victoria is then doing gymnastics in front of the camera as she throws her baton in the air as it then turns into night.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Mickey and Kitty were then seen glaring at each other as they were in love. Until Junior pops up to their surprise.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

The whole cast including the host and Emily were singing the final course.

* * *

It opens up in the morning, Preston was sitting in his office. He noticed the camera and said. "Oh good morning my friends. Welcome back to Total Preston Island. I'll give you a little secret, when the merge happens, you get a special part in the show, and its-" The young host was soon interrupted by a phone call. "Oh hold on a second." Preston said picking up his phone. "Hello?" The caller which was his boss Jimmy was talking to him until the young man got wide eyed. "Oh no, not him. Thank you for informing me boss, I'll spread the word right away." He said hanging up, He picked up his megaphone and yelled. "Everyone get up please, we got a major problem. Get dressed, get your breakfast, and meet me at the campfire right away it's important."

Later, at the mess hall. Bluey was sitting next to Doopie. "Um, hi?" The young man said blushing. "Oh, good morning Bluey, did you sleep alright?" Doopie asked. "I slept fine I guess." He replied. "You're beautiful!" Doopie giggled and stroked Bluey's hair. "Aww, thank you Blues, you're just so cute." She replied as Bluey's face turned red and fainted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey**

"Ok, ok, I have a slight crush on Doopie. I had to say she's beautiful, but I never felt so nervous in my life. I can't believe she called me Blues."

 **Confessional Bluey End**

* * *

 **Confessional: Doopie**

"I have a feeling Bluey has a crush on me. He is just so cute. He's beautiful little eyes, his soft thick hair. Plus he's so sweet."

 **Confessional Doopie End**

* * *

Meanwhile Sonata and Aria were talking outside. "Listen Sonata, if we're gonna win this, we have to form an allience." Aria explained. "Really? Cause I thought we were all done with that." Sonata replied. "Oh not yet. Not on my watch." Aria said giving off an evil grin to the camera.

The scene goes to all the campers standing around Preston knowing he's got some bad news. "All right everyone." He explained. "This is really bad. Remember I told you all I got Chris arrested?" The campers all nodded. "Well, HE BROKE FREE, and he's on the island ready for revenge!" The campers gasp. "Is he mad at you?" Indigo asked. "Duh, of course he's angry at me." He replied. "And if he takes over, he won't just torture you and give you severe pain, but he said he promised he would kill you if you get eliminated." Most of the campers got scared, Bluey shivered as Doopie hugged him, Terry and Alice hugged each other, and Indigo jumps in Aria's arms. Aria glares at him as he nervously smirks. She drops him to the floor. "I'm not allowing that McLain to do that to you guys, I'm your friend, This challenge is to find Chris, and bring him back to me." He explained. "Excuse me, this is a nice idea for a challenge, I mean I really hate Chris, but I am NOT your friend." Courtney complained. "Whatever, which ever team brings me Chris first, wins immunity, and a special reward." Preston replied "So go!" The campers head to the forest to look for Chris McLain.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the forest, Chris was out and looking for Preston. "When I get my hands on that kid as well as his stupid girlfriend, I'm gonna make his contestants take the absolutely deadly Gun of Shame." He said with an evil laugh. At the other side of the forest. "Stop, I hear Chris's evil laugh." Ezekiel said to his team. "You lead the way Zeke." Sammy said to him. He smiled and he led his team right to the sadist.

Meanwhile with the Penguins. "Let me say, if we're gonna win this time, we have to work together." Alice informed. "And why should we listen to you?" Taylor asked. "I heard you were a criminal. Along side Terry, and Mad Hatter." Alice, Terry and Mad Hatter all looked at each other in guilt. "Taylor, it is true." Terry replied. "I've been a roller ghoster to get revenge on my sister." "Yeah, and I tried to get revenge of the Scooby gang twice." Alice explained. "And me, I'm the most evil of them. I control people with the microchip cards." Mad Hatter continued Alice. "What about Courtney?" Tyler asked causing Courtney to glare at him. "Don't mention her right now." Harold said to him. "She will try to kill you."

* * *

 **Confessional: Mad Hatter**

"I may be a criminal in the city of Gotham. But I know in this game, they'll probably get rid of me quick. So I got to act nice for a change. Until the merge happens, things will get ugly."

 **Confessional Mad Hatter End**

* * *

Back with the Dragons, they were talking about how to deal with Chris. "Ok here's the plan" Ezekiel explained. "If we spot Chris, we all gang up on him, and make sure he doesn't get away." Bluey looked confused. "But what if he does?" He asked. "I'm sure he won't Bluey." Fluttershy replied leaning down to him. "Alright, let's just go get him already." Aria commanded. "Whoa whoa, who made you incharge?" Noah asked. "You heard what the leader said." Indigo said as Aria rolled her eyes. "Boring." A familiar voice called out. "What was that?" Junior asked. "We got him now." Cody whispered. The dragons quietly looked from the bush and saw Chris looking for them. The dragons all jump on him, but missed him. Chris turned around and smiled evilly. "Well, well, well. You must be the fire dragons." He said. "Ezekiel, Samey, Cody, and Noah, it's time for punishme-." He was soon cut off when Bluey, who surprisingly didn't join in the jump, jumped on his back and pinned him down despite his small size and light weight. Chris was moaning in pain, as the rest of the dragons cheer for him. "Dude that was awesome." Indigo said. "I thought we were goners." Sonata said but looked at Aria who was glaring at her. Doopie ran over and hugged him "Oh my hero!" She said which made him blush. "Yo, you may be young, but you're a natural eh." Ezekiel complimented. "Congrats Bluey." Said Preston walking in with Emily and the now sadden penguins. "You just won the challenge for your team." Chris got very mad and yelled at the teenaged host. " **YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, WHY DID YOU FIRE MY SHOW?** " Preston just looked calm and explained. "Chris, look, you were a terrible host. You refused to feed your starving interns, you broke Dave up with Sky, and you don't mind the contestants getting killed." " **IT'S THE SHOW, IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAVE DRAMA LIKE THAT.** " He replied yelling. Preston was still calm and explained some more. "Chris, I know this may seem like Total Friendship Island, but I'm not a sadist like you. I may like _some_ drama. But not that goes to far. I'm a nice guy, I care for the campers, I love Emily, and I even care for the interns. I don't make them suffer. Their may be a few dangerous challenges, but I call a doctor to help them. I'm like the opposite of you. But what makes a good host, is to care for the campers, and these guys really are pretty interesting and all have a huge chance of winning even the mean ones." The campers all aww, Emily kissed his cheek, and even Courtney shed some tears. "But can't you add just a little bit of drama?" Chris asked. "Alright, I'll give you a little drama to stop your whining." Preston replied and smirked to the dragons. "Dragons, your reward is to beat up Chris." " **WHAT?!** " Chris yelled and the dragons cheered. "WHY?" He asked. "You wanted drama, so here you go, get him my friends." He commanded to the dragons. The dragons circle Chris and all grinned at him. "This is for turning me into a monster." Ezekiel said before being the first to jump on him along with the rest of his teammates. They started to seriously beat him as Chris cried for help as he feels his own medicine. "Penguins, sorry, but you lost again." Preston said to the other team. "See you at the campfire, "again"." Emily gave them all a hug to cheer them up, but Taylor wasn't a bit happy.

* * *

 **Confessional: Bluey**

"Boy, I'm happy that I won for my team. They call me the hero of the team now. And I think Doopie likes me too."

 **Confessional Bluey End**

* * *

The scene goes to Chris, now with two black eyes, massive teeth loss, broken arms and legs, and lots of bruses, being carried away back to jail. It then goes to the penguins now Courtney talking with her team. "Um, it's not what you think, I didn't cry. I never cry." She complained as the rest of the penguins glared at her.

* * *

It goes to the second campfire ceremony. "Penguins, once again you casted your votes and made your decision." Preston explained putting down the plate of marshmallows. "There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who doesn't get a marshmallow, must walk the "Walk of Shame" and get on the boat of losers, and unless for the rejoin, you can't come back, EVER!"

"The first marshmallow goes to Mad Hatter." Mad Hatter smirked, got up, and went to get his marshmallow.

"Harold." "Yes." Harold said and went to get his marshmallow.

"Taylor." Taylor smiled and ran to get her marshmallow.

"Alice, Terry." The girls hugged each other and went to get their marshmallows.

"Tyler." Tyler went to get his marshmallow.

"Kitty." Kitty smiled and went to get her marshmallow.

"Bridgette." Bridgette smiled and went to get her marshmallow.

"Tom." Tom went to get his marshmallow and sat back down and threw it in his mouth.

"Campers, this is the final marshmallow." Courtney and Mickey were the only ones to not get a marshmallow.

Courtney and Mickey started to get scared as the dramatic music played.

"Mickey." Preston said. Mickey sighed in relief and went to get his marshmallow. Courtney looked at Mickey getting his marshmallow with a frown. "Courtney, walk of shame, awaits, and don't forget to give me your buff." Preston explained as Courtney got mad, got up, putted her arms on her hips, and glared at her team. "Nice, very nice. I actually miss Chris HONESTLY." She complained, threw her buff in Preston's face, and stormed to the boat. She then kicked Preston in the crouch, Alice went to help him.

* * *

 **Confessional: Alice**

"I really don't want to be mean anymore, neither does Terry. I think we are very related."

 **Confessional Alice End**

* * *

 **Confessional: Aria**

"I got to say, I was planning to get rid of Courtney if she got to the merge. But now she's already gone. That's alright, I got more people to deal with."

 **Confessional Aria End**

* * *

The scene goes to Courtney now being taken away in the boat. "(Sigh) I guess being like that just gets you kicked off early I guess." She said to herself in guilt. "I hate Chris, but I guess this host really wasn't that bad after all."

The penguins were placing there marshmallows under the fire and Preston and Emily were near them smiling as well. "To the Water Penguins, and thanks for sticking up to us Preston Campbell and Emily Noe." Alice said.

Courtney's final words: I'm not gonna cry, I never cry. The team needed me, they need a tough leader like me. They will soon die. And they will soon all get killed by the dragons. And...(Courtney started to sob loudly.)

Preston's final words for Courtney: To be a good leader, you have to have a huge heart, kind spirit, and help out others. Courtney was none of those.

Preston hangs Courtney's buff and her picture ends up in flames.

 **See you in episode 3. And yes when the merge happens, you will get a part of the story.**


	8. Update

Hey Guys, just a quick update. I made Survivor Preston, and The Mole(Preston), Be sure to check them out, and let me know what you think of them, and be sure to review, it makes me feel good about my stories.


	9. Episode 4 No Truth All Dare

(Recap)

Last time on Total Preston Island. Chris had recently escaped from a life sentence in punishment prison. So I made the campers go after him for an extra grounded reward. It ended with Bluey jumping on him, and the dragons giving him his own love. Sending him back to jail, forever. Meanwhile for Courtney, because of her bossiness and rudeness, she became the second camper who's dream of becoming a million air, went up in flames. You thought the first two were the main antagonists, well you didn't see nothing yet, one of the Dragons has a secret. What is it you ask? And what will be the first ever challenge with actual PAIN just for reality? Find out here on Total... Preston... Island.

* * *

(Theme Song)

Camera come out of a pipe, tree, and trash can and on to the main theme song.

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_**

The camera speeds threw the island. Along the way, it showed Preston giving some money to an intern.

 ** _Y_** ** _ou guys are on my mind._**

It goes down the cliff to the water

 ** _You asked me what I wanted to be_**

It then shows Ezekiel accidently farting up gas.

 ** _and now I think the answer is plain to see,_**

Doopie cupped her hands on Bluey's cheeks as he blushed hard, until they hear Ezekiel's fart from the water.

 ** _I wanna be famous._**

Indigo was behind Aria, she looks back at him as he runs off with embarrassment. Taylor laughs but stops as she saw Mad Hatter glaring at her crossing his arms.

 ** _I wanna live close to the sun,_**

Alice and Terry were talking in a raft until they fall off a waterfall.

 ** _Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,_**

Kevin is seen picking his nose, as Alice and Terry fall from behind him. He shows his muscles.

 ** _Everything to prove, nothing in my way_**

Kevin then gets pushed and dragged by Sonata on a vine. They both crash land in the confessional booth as Fluttershy drops on the floor

 ** _I'll get there one day._**

Emily is seen kissing both Noah and Cody on the cheek for them enjoying her cooking

 ** _Cause, I wanna be famous!_**

Courtney is seen staring at Harold then he runs out the door until he trips on top of Tyler. As Bridgette and Sammy helped them both up.

 ** _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_**

Tom is seen spraying tan on him.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Victoria is then doing gymnastics in front of the camera as she throws her baton in the air as it then turns into night.

 ** _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_**

Mickey and Kitty were then seen glaring at each other as they were in love. Until Junior pops up to their surprise.

 **(Whistling in tune)**

The whole cast including the host and Emily were singing the final course.

* * *

It opens up with all the campers in the dinning room eating breakfast.

"Guys, we have to win this time." Taylor whined. "I am so sick and tired of them winning all the time."

"Young lady, didn't you mother teach you some manners?" Mad Hatter asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Mad Hatter**

"I've seen the ridonculous race. Taylor is such a rude son of a b#tch." Mad Hatter Complained.

 **Confessional Mad Hatter End**

* * *

Preston comes in. "Alright everyone." He announced. "It's time for our next challenge. Which I'm sorry but it's gonna be rough. It's a truth or dare challenge.""Uh, Preston, I think all of us knows how to play, and it shouldn't be so rough." Aria replied with a sarcastic tone.

Preston walked and stared right at Aria in the face. "You didn't let me finish." He said in frustration. Aria didn't reply.

"Now there's a twist in this." He explained. "This will be all dares. and they are either weird, strange, disgusting, or even painful. Now, since the Water Penguins are 2 members short, two people from the Fire Dragons will have to sit this one out."

Immediately, Aria and Sonata rose their hands and stood in the back. But Aria gave an evil smirk pulling out a trick. While every follows Preston to his mansion.

Preston walks in with a bowl full of dares for the campers. "Alright you guys, one by one, you will each get a dare. It will be in order. First a dragon, then a penguin, which ever team completes the most dares will win." Preston explained putting the bowl on the table. "So, Ezekiel, since you won the first challenge for your team, you go first."

Ezekiel digs his hand into the bowl of dares, gets one out and reads it. "I dare you to tape your hand to the person sitting to your right." Ezekiel looks over at Cody. "Oh, crud." Cody complained putting his hands on his face, while most of the others laughed.

"Ok, so Zeke, to get a point for your team, you have to tape your hand to Cody's for the rest of the day." Preston explained giving Ezekiel some tape.

"Do I also get a point?" Cody asked.

"No." Preston replied. "Anyway, do you accept Zeke?"

"Sure eh." Ezekiel replied.

Ezekiel got the tape, and wrapped his right hand to Cody's left hand.

"One point for the dragons." Preston announced as the dragons clapped, but Ezekiel and Cody had a hard time.

* * *

 **Confessional: Ezekiel and Cody**

Ezekiel and Cody were both cramped in the confessional booth.

"Well, there is a little drama here after all." Cody said to himself.

"You do know we're gonna have a harder time to get out then getting in." Ezekiel predicted. Cody had a blank expression on his face and said nothing.

 **Confessional Ezekiel and Cody End**

* * *

"Okay, Mad Hatter, you're first for the penguins." Preston said pushing the bowl toward The Mad Hatter. He digs a dare out.

"I dare you to lick a door knob." He says in disgust, as the others are also pretty grossed out.

It cuts to Mad Hatter standing in front of the front door of Preston's mansion.

He sticks his tongue on the door knob while the others back away in disgust.

After Mad Hatter was finished, he quickly spitted in the trash can.

"One for the Penguins," Preston said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Mad Hatter**

Mad Hatter is seen gargling some water.

 **Confessional Mad Hatter End**

* * *

"I dare you to have someone spit soda in your mouth and then drink it." Cody says while the others got disgusted again.

It cuts to Cody lying down on a bed with Ezekiel trying his best to keep standing up cause there were stuck together.

Junior gargles his favorite soda and spits it in Cody's mouth, as most of the others back up in disgust.

"2 for the dragons." Preston said.

Taylor was next for the Penguins, "I dare you to lick the bottom of someone's foot." Taylor said in disgust along with the others. "I'm not doing it." Preston looked at her and replied "It's gonna cost your team." Taylor shrugged. "Ok, I warned you." The Penguins all glare at Taylor.

Meanwhile, Aria sneaks out and gets Victoria's recorder and putted crumbs of crackers on the blow part. She smiles evilly as it then goes to Indigo getting the next dare.

"I dare you to have someone choose 5 random things and smash them over your head blindfolded." Indigo says as the others laughed.

"Alright, so five of the dragons have chosen five random things around the house, but don't worry, they are not sharp, and they're all food." Preston explained as Indigo stood up with a blind fold over his eyes. "Ok, so to get a point you need to get at least 3 of them right, but if you lose, it doesn't matter, we'll keep going. We'll start with Bluey." He explained.

Bluey stood up on a stool since he's far more shorter then most of the campers besides Junior, and Indigo was the third tallest behind Tom and Mad Hatter. He also had blue berries in his hand.

Bluey slowly smashes the blue berries on Indigo's forehead then they fall to the floor.

"Um, that is, I'm gonna say cherries." Indigo guessed. The others replied with and EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR.

Junior was holding the second item which was peas. He stood up on a stool just like Bluey cause he has the shortest.

He then smashes the peas on Indi's forehead. The red haired boy shakes as the others laugh.

"Uh, I guess that was carrots, was that carrots?" He asked as the others laughed harder and replied with the same EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR.

Noah was holding the third item which was actually carrots. He smashed them on Indigo's head.

"Um, was that... celery?" He asked as the others laughed and replied EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR.

The next item was a bag of bread which was picked by Cody.

He swung the bread across Indigo's forehead as the others laughed.

"What was that?" He asked as the others laughed some more.

"Uh I guess, wet towel?" The others replied with EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR.

Doopie was holding the final item which was a crape.

She smashed it all over Indigo's forehead as he shakes, and the others continued to laugh.

"That's a crape." He said as the others clapped.

He then took his blindfold off.

"You only got 1 right so no point." Preston said as Indigo putted his down with a frown, before getting a pat on the back from Sammy.

Here are the other's dares.

Mickey: Getting stung by fire ants.

Sammy: Touch a hot iron

Kitty: Slap yourself in the face 5 times.

Bluey: Get his finger nails colored for the rest of the day.

Tom: Hit your head on a wall as hard as you can

Doopie: Stand in a bucket of ice.

Tyler: Getting hit in the shin by a raiser scooter.

Junior: Like the bottom of someone's shoe.

Terry: Walk all the way threw the room filled with mousetraps.

Noah: Eat something from the freezer

Bridgette: Put an icepack in your butt.

Fluttershy: Drink a full cup of brain freeze.

and Alice: Stand on 1 leg for 4 minutes.

They all succeed.

It goes to Victoria doing her dare.

"I dare you to play your recorder for 5 minutes." She said. "Easy"

She then gets out her recorder but from behind, Aria started to giggle.

She blows, but soon her lips were dry.

"I can't play." She muffled.

"I guess no point. Lastly Harold." Preston said as Harold got out the last dare.

"I dare you to eat a ghost pepper." He said as the others gasp.

He takes out a ghost pepper and swallows it.

He coughs but nothing else happened.

"The Penguins finally win." Preston announced as the Penguins cheered for Harold, while the Dragons had their heads down in shame.

"Dragons, what happened?" Preston asked coming up to the dragons.

"Well what can I say, I'm the main best of the team, the others are just weak and pathetic." Victoria complains as the others glare at her.

"What?" She asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: Harold**

"Well, I'm not shocked, that ghost pepper wasn't even that hot at all." Harold explain eating some more ghost peppers.

 **Confessional Harold End**

* * *

The scene goes to the Dragons at the elimination area.

"You all casted your votes and made your decision." Preston explained. "One of you will be going home, and you'll give me your buff, and until the rejoin, you can't come back, ever. When I call your name, come pick up a marshmallow.

Ezekiel, for the first time. As well as Cody who's still stuck to you, but you can take the tape off when you get back to the mansion.

Ezekiel and Cody smile and come to get their marshmallows.

Aria, Junior

Aria and Junior both get their marshmallows.

Bluey

Bluey smiles, gives Indigo a high five and runs to get his marshmallow.

Doopie, Sammy.

Doopie and Sammy hug and go to get their marshmallow.

Sonata

Sonata goes to get her marshmallow.

Indigo

Indigo gets up to get his marshmallow.

Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gets up, pats Noah's back, and goes to get her marshmallow

The Final marshmallow goes to.

Noah looks nervous but Victoria is not very scared at all.

Noah.

Noah gets up and cheers.

"What, are you serous?" Victoria complains as Noah gets his marshmallow.

"Rules are rules Miss Best, give me your buff and leave Total Preston Island." Preston commanded

Victoria takes her buff off her wrist, hands it to Preston and went straight to the boat without even saying goodbye.

Victoria's final words: These guys made a very big mistake. I am the best of all the dragons. I deserve that million dollars, not them. Just wait, they'll be so sorry they got rid of me.

"Have a good night dragons, see you tomorrow, and sorry for the pain you're all suffering." Preston said to the dragons as they got back to their mansion.

Preston's final words to Victoria: Being a good team player shows leadership, and respect. It was pretty obvious, that Victoria had no respect.

Preston hangs Victoria's buff and her picture goes to flames.

 **Sorry it took so long, but it's so hard to come up with any good challenges. See you in episode 4. And be sure to read my other stories such as Cartoon Hell's Kitchen, and Survivor Preston on my profile.**


	10. Announcement

I just want to let you guys know I'm rebooting this story. Into the same name, go check it out on my fanfiction page.

And heres the elimination order.

25th Kevin

24th Courtney

23rd Victoria

* * *

The rest of the elimination order.

22nd Indigo: Aria manipulated the rest of the team to think he's the reason they lost cause he was goofy and not taken so seriously.

21st Alice: He way with direction cause the team to get lost in the woods, giving her the boot.

20th Tom: His fear of germs and dirt caused him to be voted off.

19th Sammy: Aria convinced the team that she was the reason they lost because of her missing her sister, but she really didn't

18th Junior: He broke both his legs on the challenge, and the team voted him out so he could heal. Sonata took him to the dock of shame by wheelchair.

17th Sonata: Aria knew she would ruin her plan. So she told her team to get rid of her.

16th Kitty: She couldn't stop taking selfies, which annoyed most of her team, besides Mickey which he had a crush on her.

15th Taylor: Mad Hatter decided to get back at her snobbish behavior. So he decided to cheat and place mind control cards on his team's heads to get her voted off.

14th Mickey: He wasn't able to keep up with the rest of the team.

MERGE

Sammy Returns

13th Noah: The others thought he was boring and just not cool at all.

12th Harold: Aria tricked him into thinking he was in an alliance with her. The others knew they couldn't trust him after that.

11th Bridgette: Mad Hatter caused her downfall by making her quit to be with Geoff.

10th Terry: She got last place in the scooba diving challenge.

9th Fluttershy: She was the last person to cross the finish line, which caused her elimination.

8th Bluey: He did the worst in the horror challenge. But didn't leave without a big group hug. And he even got his first ever lip kiss from Doopie.

7th Sammy: She was a rejoiner, and rejoiners beside Geoff and Brody never win.

6th Tyler: The others though he was to much of a threat.

5th Cody: Taylor forced the other eliminated players to get rid of Cody cause he was a major threat.

4th Mad Hatter: Emily eliminated him cause she caught him cheating on camera.

3rd Doopie: Aria choose her to be eliminated cause she knew Ezekiel wouldn't be so much of a challenge.

2nd Aria: She tried to play dirty, but failed and tripped right until she crossed the line.

1st (Winner) Ezekiel: He got the advantage by running past Aria and crossing the line, making him the winner of Total Preston Island.

 **Notes:**

 **Aria was the main antagonist**

 **Taylor was the original secondary antagonist until she got eliminated, so Mad Hatter became the new secondary antagonist.**

 **Ezekiel won the million dollars.**

 **Chris and Chef were put in a mental asylam at the end.**


End file.
